The Good Old Days
by x-Hemi-x
Summary: Oneshot. Reflecting on the good times. Based with the song "Life is a Highway"- by Rascal Flatts.


Here's a lil' somethin just to reflect on the good times that the team had together before things went wrong...I've been re-inspired by the confirmation of the 4th insallment of the fast and the furious, yes, its out in 2009!

* * *

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

The team cruised down an unblocked freeway, smiles on each of their faces as they playfully manouvered their cars into one anothers paths to see who could get to their meeting place first. Dom laughed as he saw the look on Vince's face as he moved the RX-7 in front of his Maxima. He then frowned as Jesse sped past in the Jetta, Leon hot on his trail. Letty and Mia were out in front playing cat and mouse.

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore_

They headed off the freeway in a uniform line and drove on until they reached a private beach, they were greeted by a friend and ushered onto a make shift parking lot. People there were testing out their newly re-built cars, performing burnouts and just settling into the scene with some chicks on their hood, and a drink in their hand.

_We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeah  
_

Each soon had their own drink, Jesse, Leon, Mia and Vince were checking out the cars, while Dom and Letty were socialising and catching some sun.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

The boys were challenged to burn some rubber, so each and a gang of other guys that were at this party performed some awesome donuts, burnouts even a bit of drifting along the vast line of concrete that had been set down.

_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands_

After a few hours, they hit the road once more, enjoying the summer sun and warm air as it billowed through their hair and lifted their spirits.

_ From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights _

_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man_

Dom drove up next to Letty and smiled that smile she loved so much. She thought of how many times they'd argued, and how good making up felt to her when she was being held in his strong arms, she never wanted to let him go, and he felt the same about her.

_ There's no load I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

A gang of kids pointed at the team of cars as they recklessly drove past. Each one of them smiling and frantically trying to get a better view of the cars.

_ Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

As the day began to die, the night was lit up by not only glowing neon lights coming from underneath cars, but by the sound of highly tuned powerful engines, enough to make any young car fanatic weak at the knees. Each one of the team's cars was parked in a slanted row along with many others, all waiting for a chance to race the king of the streets.

_ There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye_

Mia and Letty stood together, talking and laughing like sisters, Leon and Jesse had their heads stuck under someone's hood, enthusiasticly trading ideas, and Dom and Vince stood with Hector while he counted a large wad of dollar bills that would soon become the winner's.

_ There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

Four of the most powerful cars drew up to the starting line, Dom included. Everyone who knew him well knew that these others had no chance against him. He played on the gas pedal loudly. In the blink of an eye all four were gone, leaving only the smell of burnt rubber and exaust fumes.

_ Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_


End file.
